Pokemon Souls
by FlamenWolf
Summary: The adventure of four friends in the Pokemon world.
1. Episode 0 Chapter 1

"This is Crystal report to you live from the Kalos region where a new champion has been crowned. We have been waiting patiently to get an interview with the new champion but so far we haven't even received a name. Not only that but it seems the previous champion as well as the elite four have decided not to come forth for an interview. This strange lack of interviews have been happening all over the world. We have no idea what is going on but we will stand by in case of developments."

"Another new champion? Man I'm lagging behind." David said as he woke up. He hit his clock and turned off its radio alarm. He yawned. "Guess I should get dressed. After all today is the day!" David jumped out of bed excitedly and began to get dressed. "Today is the day our Pokémon adventure officially starts!"

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! And I don't believe I need to elaborate much more than that. Except for what has changed since the last time a young man has gone on an adventure. In this world of Pokémon, people cannot go on a journey until they are eighteen. This has been due to the increase of violent activity. The most important change another trainer can jump into the middle of a battle at any time or another Pokémon can be called in the middle of a battle. Besides that, it's the same adventure that everyone knows and love. Speaking of which, it seems it is time to meet our adventurers.

"Time to get the others." David said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He admired his yellow hoodie and blue jeans as well as his straight brown hair. He smiled as he put on his side strap backpack. This is David Mueller. Today is the eighteenth birthday of one of his friends. This means they can all finally go on their adventure together. He can finally fulfill his dream of becoming the champion of the Kanto region. Not just that but he also has dreams of becoming the greatest trainer of all time. "Come on guys let's go!" Pyro called.

"I'm waiting for you." Matt said as David came downstairs. Matthew Spencer is one of Pyro's best friends. And he is the one with the birthday.

"Happy birthday Mr. Navigator." David said to Matt. He walked up to Matt and shook his hand. Matt was wearing his green long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and short pants.

"Why do I have to be the one responsible for all of you?" Matt asked.

"Because DA said no and I have a short attention span." David said as he grabbed a sandwich Matt made for him. "Speaking of which, where is DA?"

"Still on the job." Matt said. "Apparently there's some girl taking out trainers left and right. DA went to take her down."

"In that case we might as well get a head start out." David said scarfing down his sandwich in lightning speed. He walked out onto the patio. "Yo! Squirtle! Time to go!" David's Squirtle looked over at him and jumped out of the kiddie pool it likes to sleep in. While one cannot be a trainer until they are eighteen, Pokémon are still handed out at the age of ten giving the trainers ample time to bond with their Pokémon. Squirtle excitedly ran up to David and started making noise. "That's right buddy, we're heading out." Squirtle smiled and jumped in the air. David and Squirtle head-butted each other the way they always do.

"Right then, let's go." Matt said. The ground suddenly started to rumble and then stop. An explosion was heard from not far away. "That sounded like route 1." Matt said. The three of them headed outside to investigate.

Almost immediately they saw DA fly right through their house. He quickly got up. "Hey guys." He said. DA took off his black trench coat to reveal his dark red vest and the black button collared shirt under it. In his vest he had a pocket watch chain hanging from the pockets. He readjusted his fedora and put on the goggles on that were resting on it. "Sorry, but it looks like our journey might be delayed."

A girl in a black coat was suddenly standing outside the house. "Houndoom, use inferno!" the girl commanded. A shiny Houndoom jumped into the air from behind her.

"Typhlosion flamethrower!" DA ordered. A jet of flames hit the Houndoom before it could use it attacks. The Houndoom was sent flying but quickly regain its footing. DA's Typhlosion quickly entered the room and stood in front of its trainer.

The girl gritted her teeth. "Houndoom, hyper beam!" She commanded. The Houndoom took a step back before letting out a hyper beam.

"Typhlosion, use flamethrower one more time! Typhlosion got on all fours as it let out a massive flamethrower. The flamethrower and hyper beam collided, keeping each other at bay.

"Houndoom, jump!" The girl commanded. The Houndoom jumped in the air, stopping its hyper beam and letting the flamethrower pass by. "Use double team and then hyper beam again!" A thousand Houndooms appeared and surrounded the house.

"Any chance you know which one is real?" Matt asked desperately.

"Nope." DA said nervously.

"Crap." David sighed.

With that every Houndoom let out a hyper beam.


	2. Episode 0 Chapter 2

"Ralts, use protect!" Azura said. The hyper beams hit the protect that surrounded the house. A girl ran up next to DA. "Sorry I'm late." She said.

"Azura? What are you doing here?" DA asked.

"Well I came by to steal some food but then I saw you were in the middle of a battle and though I'd join in." She said bouncing up and down holding Ralts in her arms. Azura had blue hair with red tips and wore a half cut red short sleeve hoodie and a blue long sleeve shirt underneath. She had a long loose skirt that was open on one side and blue and red slacks. She also had on glasses and an orange scarf.

"This is serious." DA said.

"Hey if she can join in so can I." David said stepping up next to DA.

"Guys seriously, this is a job for a Ranger, not beginning trainers." DA said, annoyed.

"Too late. We're doing this." David said.

DA sighed and turned to Matt. "Why aren't you joining this party?" he asked.

"I'd rather watch you guys crash and burn." He said as he sat down on the recliner.

"So what are we dealing with anyway?" David asked.

"A Shadow Grunt?" DA said.

"A what?" Azura asked.

"I'll explain later just get ready." DA said.

_**DA/David/Azura vs. Shadow Grunt**_

The Shadow Grunt sent out an additional two Houndooms.

"Squirtle, bubble!" David called. Squirtle shot hundreds of bubbles at one of the Houndooms. The Houndoom just sat there as the bubbles hit it, not even flinching. "What?"

"Their way stronger than us dude." Azura said as she readjusted her glasses. "Even I know that. Ya got to outsmart them. Watch." She set her Ralts on the ground. "Ralts, use confuse ray on the one on the right." Ralts shot a beam that hit one of the Houndooms. It howled and bit its tail. It then turned to the Houndoom next to it and tackled it. The two Houndooms then started to attack each other.

"I think I get it." David said.

"Houndoom, quick attack!" The grunt ordered. The shiny Houndoom charged David's Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use ice beam to dodge!" David commanded. Squirtle shot its ice beam at its feet, causing it to be sent into the air. The Houndoom slipped on the now frozen ground and hit the coffee table hard. "Hey this isn't so hard."

"Wait for it." DA said.

"Houndoom, **Mega Evolve**!" The grunt showed her open hand to show a jewel that was implanted in her palm. The jewel glowed. The shiny Houndoom glowed and transformed into Mega Houndoom. "Use Giga Impact!" The Shadow Grunt ordered. The Mega Houndoom howled and charged at the trainers rather than the Pokémon.

"Enough of this!" DA held out his hand. "Typhlosion, finish this with Blast Burn." The back of Typhlosion neck burst into flames as it opened its mouth and roared. It just sat there as the Houndoom charged.

"You going to do something?" Azura asked as the Houndoom closed in.

DA sat there patiently as the Houndoom got closer, shutting out everything else around him. Then, he snapped his fingers. Typhlosion let loose its blast burn right as the Houndoom was right in front of it. The Houndoom was sent flying back from the force but quickly got back on its feet.

DA quickly took a fine capture styler out of his pocket and put it on. "Got to remember to put this thing on before I go out." He said to himself. He launched the capture disc at the Mega Houndoom. It spun around it until the capture lines it created tied up the Houndoom. The Houndoom glowed and was returned to its poke ball. The poke ball had a red X on the button, indicating that it has been locked by a Pokémon Ranger and can no longer be used until unlocked by a Ranger or Police Officer. DA quickly had the disc go towards the other two Houndooms and circle them. He returned them to their poke balls and locked them. The Grunt turned to run.

"You're not getting away!" David said. "Squirtle, trip her up with ice beam!" Squirtle shot an ice beam at the ground ahead of where the grunt was running. The grunt slid on the ice and fell. DA made the capture disc tie up the Grunt. She started to struggle, trying to move.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Sorry, but you got some questions to answer for." DA said to the grunt. "Speaking of which…" Everyone heard the rumbling of a motorcycle. They looked up to see an officer Jenny driving up. She stopped next to the grunt and DA. Everyone ran up behind DA as he walked up and shook Officer Jenny's hand. "Officer." He said as he tilted his hat.

"Glad to know we got a Top Ranger here in Kanto." She said.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Matt asked.

"We've had this guys running around Kanto for a while now." Officer Jenny said. "They say they work for Team Shadow but that's about it. They go around causing havoc: kidnapping people and Pokémon, stealing from banks, and "spreading the word of the shadow". So far we haven't been able to get any more than that."

"This world was born from shadows and so it will return to shadows." The Grunt said.

"Yeah, whatever." DA grabbed her by the collar and forced her into Officer Jenny's side car. "I don't care if it's her grocery list, the second she says anything let me know." He said.

"Right away." Officer Jenny said. With that she got back on her motorcycle and drove off.

Typhlosion tapped DA on the shoulder. He looked at him to see him holding his trench coat. "Thanks." DA said as he grabbed it and put it on.

Azura put her arm around DA and leaned against him. "So this is what you've been up to my brother from another mother… and father."

"Good to see you too Azura." DA said with a sigh.

"Who's this?" Matt asked.

"This is my friend, Azura." DA said. "We met when I was stationed in Fiore, training to become a ranger."

"Oh yeah." David said thinking. "I almost forgot you've been gone for three years."

"You forgot?" Matt said. "You were the one who was excited for DA to come home so we could all head out together. How did you forget it's been three years?"

"Matt you know I have zero concept of time what so ever." David answered.

"So these are the famous friends you always bragged about." Azura said as she walked over to the two. She looked them over. "Not very impressive." She said. "What do you think Ralts?" Ralts shook her head. Ralts looked over at Squirtle. Squirtle glared at her. Ralts just smiled and waved.

"So are you like DA's girlfriend or something?" David asked.

"Ewe. No." she said, shuddering at the idea. "He is defiantly not my type. DA is more of a brother than anything."

"Back to the chase, what are you doing here?" DA asked. "We are a long way from Fiore."

"You kept talking about how you wanted to head back to Kanto so you could join your friend on his Pokémon journey and well that sounded fun." Azura answered. "Then I though, hey! I'm bored. Why not become a trainer myself? I mean I got a great partner and everything so why not?"

"Okay first," DA started, "you were raised in the woods and didn't even know what a fork was until I told you. Second, you could at least wear some shoes. Third, and this one is important, you stowed away on a boat and traveled halfway across the world because you were bored!"

"Calm down." Azura said. "I can see the vein popping out of your head."

"So, Azura right?" David said to her. "You want to be a trainer?"

"I don't want to be, I am." Azura said, putting her hands on her hips.

David smiled. "Then how about a battle?" David asked. Azura smiled.

"Um guys, what about our house? It sort of has a big hole in it." Matt said.

"You're on!" Azura answered.

"And you're not listening to me are you?" Matt said with a sigh. "Okay, guess me and DA will board up the hole in the wall. Not like we need help or anything."

_**David vs. Azura**_

"Ladies first." David said with a bow.

"You're going to regret that." Azura said.

"Giving you the first move?" David asked.

"No. Calling me a lady." Azura said. "Ralts, Confusion!" Ralts sent out a wave of confusion that hit Squirtle. Squirtle got back on its feet.

"Not bad." David said. "Here's our retort. Water Gun!" Squirtle spat a jet of water out of its mouth.

"Gonna have to do better than that." Azura mocked. "Ralts, Dazzling Gem!" Ralts summoned gems that she shot at Squirtle.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" David commanded. The two attacks collided and exploded, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"Can't see." Azura complained.

David got an idea. "Squirtle, spin in a circle and use Ice Beam!" The Ice Beam shot out of the smoke and went around the battle field. "Good luck dodging that."

"Thanks." Azura said. The smoke cleared right as Ralts jumped over the ice beam.

"What?" David was confused.

"Did you forget Ralts' special ability?" Azura asked. "It's Telepathy. That means she doesn't need to see to dodge."

"I didn't think that would apply in a single battle." David said.

"We've trained it to work any time." Azura said. "Now use Dazzling Gem one more time!" Ralts summoned more gems to attack Squirtle.

"No other choice. Squirtle, use Tackle!" David commanded. Squirtle charged Ralts. The gems hit Squirtle over and over but he ignored them and tackled Ralts. "Now use Bubble!" David commanded.

"Use Confuse, quickly!" Azura desperately commanded. The two Pokémon used their attacks at the same time and hit each other. They were sent flying back to the edge of the arena in a double KO.

The trainers ran up and comforted their Pokémon. "You did good buddy." David said to his Squirtle.

"Not bad Ralts." Azura said to her Ralts.

"Here." DA walked up to David and handed him an oran berry. He then walked over to Azura and gave her one. The trainers gave their Pokémon oran berries and they sat up, fully healed.

"Thanks." David said.

"Yeah we finished the house too by the way." DA said. The house had planks over where the hole was.

"Yeah whatever." David said. "We're going on a journey so we don't really need a house."

"You do realize we are going to come back after the journey right?" DA asked. David just shrugged. DA sighed. "Oh yeah, happy birthday Matt." DA said to Matt as he remembered what day it was.

"Thanks." He said. "You get me a present?"

"Yep." DA said with a smile. He held out his arms. "Brotherly love."

"Of course." Matt said, shaking his head.

"Enough talk." David said. He turned and pointed to the road with enthusiasm. "Let us be off on our epic journey!" Squirtle pointing too, mimicking its trainer.

"What about our unexpected guest?" Matt asked.

"She can come!" David said, still sounding enthusiastic.

"I still have to deal with these grunts." DA said. "They've sort of been attacking towns and it's my job to stop them."

"We'll deal with that as it comes!" David said.

"I have to pee." Azura said.

"Hold it!" David said. "Now let us go!"

DA thought for a second. "I guess I'll have to go town to town to get more information anyways."

"Having another person along wouldn't be the end of the world either." Matt said.

"I still have to pee." Azura said.

"Off to adventure!" David and his Squirtle started running off.

"He does realize he's running the wrong way right?" DA asked.

"This is why I hold the map." Matt said with a sigh.

"I'm going pee." Azura walked into some nearby bushes.

It seems our heroes have a lot ahead of them. What is meaning behind this mysterious organization? Will our trainers, David and Azura, conquer the Kanto league? There's only one way to find out. Their adventure officially begins next time!

To be continued…


End file.
